What happens if
by Bellamaus
Summary: ... Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Bella have sex and Jasper is in the way of all these feelings? What will he do? - One shot till now, but other 'what happens if' stories might be on the way.


Okay, first of all, this is not only my first attempt at an Twilight-fanfiction but also my first fanfiction in english.

The idea behind this is simple. I was wondering what would happen if the Cullens are forced into some circumstances we never have seen in the books. Questions like the one below. The resulting stories will be mostly humorous, but there can be other genres as well, even crossovers.

I have some other 'what happens if' questions in peto and I intend to come up with more chapters, even if that could take a while. But I'd be happy if you guys send me your ideas of 'what happens if' questions. I can't promise anything, but maybe they'll inspire me! *g*

Off we go!

* * *

What happens if…

… Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett and Edward and Bella have sex while Alice and Jasper are around? How will it affect our empath?

* * *

_**Feral**_

I sped up as my gaze fell on the digital clock at the dash panel. The trees outside blurred at my speed and merged into the darkness of the newmoon sky. I was the only one on the street, now. Few miles ago there were cars everywhere. Some kid, barely old enough to drive, had hit a doe in the middle of the street which had caused his car to spin out of control. Unfortunately he'd come to a stop on the other side of the street, so that his car and the dead doe blocked the entire street.

Just like some other drivers I got stuck and had to wait patiently until the police and the paramedics had taken care of everything. It was a good thing I had no need for air, so I could just hold my breath when the smell of human blood hit me. Nonetheless, just to know that some hundred feet away was a human whose sweet blood poured out of his wounds made it difficult, even though I had hunted last night.

The thirty minutes it took for the police and paramedics to show up, help the guy and clear the street seemed like eternity to me. But now I was on my way again, though I would be late. Alice had told me that I had to be on time, that it was important. Well, I couldn't change that, could I?

Edward and Bella were planning on a little holiday in Ireland and they wanted to take Nessie with them. So I had volunteered to take care of her required documents like birth certificate and passport. Well, to be honest, I didn't want Bella to handle J. Jenks again. She was way to gentle with him. So I'd gone to Seattle. I'd wanted to take Alice with me so we could went on to Olympia from Seattle. We'd planned a little bit of late night shopping – mostly window shopping as the majority of shops was closed at that time – and later a trip to the planetarium. By the time I had to go she was totally absorbed in her work on a pattern for a new cocktail dress. She had shushed me away absentmindedly and called after me to just pick her up after visiting Jenks but to make sure not to be later than 8:50pm.

The clock read 9:10pm. Only three miles to go. Few minutes later the lights of the big house I called home guided the last metres of my way. I heard some voices, but I didn't pay attention as soon as my eyes fell on the most beautiful creature on earth.

Alice hopped of the porch the minute I stopped the car. Her face displayed a big grin and I felt a lot of joy and happiness from her. Obviously she'd missed me just as much as I had despite her work on the dress. But there was something else beneath those light and happy feelings, there was a kind of urgency I couldn't explain. Instantly worried I get out of the car at vampire-speed. She watched me with a stunned expression and the urgency got more pronounced, but now anticipation and excitement together with guilt also bubbled to the surface. What the hell had happened here? Why had my beautiful pixie to feel guilty?

The moment I reached her I froze. I'd wanted to ask her what's going on, if she's okay and why she's feeling this strange mix of emotions. But I couldn't. And at that exact moment I understood everything. Her wish to go out in the evening, the need to be on time, her urgency and her guilt, the guilt of what hasn't happened yet. The possibility we had discussed had occured.

As soon as I exited the car and came closer to the house it hit me. An absolutely strong and mindblowing wave of passion and lust and love. The emotions were all over the place, soaked the air and filled absolutely everything. With every breath I took, with every second I stood there, frozen to the place, they assaulted me, crept into my mind and tried to overpower every conscious thought.

I had to get away. Immediately. Everything I felt and heard from the house screamed 'Sex'. And I could distinguish more… participants… than usually. Today was the night where Nessie would stay with Charlie and Edward and Bella obviously didn't make it back to their cottage. That explained the extent of all the love and lust I was feeling. It's hard enough to not be completely overwhelmed with the emotions of two couples in the house, but three?

Alice must have seen this. That's why she wanted us out of reach. Why she wanted _me_ out of reach.

But it didn't work.

"Jazz?" Her voice sounded insecure and worried, but I still felt that strange excitement underneath.

I looked at her, ready to take her hand and run until the emotions couldn't reach me, couldn't affect me any more. But one look into her big golden eyes and I couldn't move. I was only able to stand there and stare at her. At her beautiful, shining eyes; her small, pointy nose; and those sweet, delicious lips.

Before I knew it, my lips crushed on hers, forcefully I claimed her mouth while my hands pressed her almost painful against my body. I pushed her backwards until her back hit the side of the wooden planks of the porch. I heard something splinter, but everything that mattered to me in this moment were the moans from her lips, the feeling of her hands on my back and butt and the unrelenting waves of feral lust in my veins. I wanted her, wanted to be with her, in her. I wanted her to scream in ecstasy. An animalistic growl from deep in my throat passed my lips.

"You're mine!" I rumbled.

After that everything went kind of blurry. An undistinguishable ball of desire, lust and pleasure. And at some point pain. The emotions of the others were to strong and overpowered me, possessed me like some devilish creature. I couldn't feel anything else anymore, everything went on sexual instinct to satisfy my most primal needs.

* * *

When the last waves of an incredibly intense orgasm passed I realized the lustful feelings were all my own, well mine and Alice'. _I can think again._

"Apparantly."

I stiffened – well, not literally, not any more – at Edwards voice coming from behind, closely followed by a stunned gasp from Bella and an 'oh my god, my house!' from Esme and an 'I don't believe this!' from Emmett.

I couldn't move. I hadn't had time to fully come to my senses and to assess what exactly happened. All I knew was that I was half lying, half kneeling on the remains of the couch table with Alice' petite body underneath me. Her head and shoulders were leaning against the couch and her cheek was pressed against my chest. My back and my butt were turned in the direction of my family. And my member was still inside my wife.

"I think we should give them some privacy to… well… you know…" mumbled Edward.

I heard them shuffle behind me, till Bella gasped: "Jasper, your back!"

"I had no idea that Alice could be such an animal!" I could hear Rosalie from upstairs.

"Their gone." said Alice.

I slowly slid out of her and looked at her. I could feel the same embarrassment from her that had me blushing if that would be possible. But I also felt a little bit of merriment from her and a deep satisfaction; and remorse and pain. Those had me kneeling next to her instead of above her in an instant. While I was moving my gaze swept quickly over the room, horrified. Some pictures lay broken on the ground, imprints of shoulders, backs, heads and hands decorated the walls, some floorboards of the parquet were broken or splintered, long tears run over some parts of the couch and the picture window to the porch and the clearing was broken. Shards of glass were practically everywhere, from the window, from different vases and from some broken picture frames. And the couch table was broken, obviously.

"Are you okay?" I asked her distraught.

_Did we do that?_ He couldn't remember anything except for lust and love and passion and pain. Yes, pain. Now he felt it.

Alice nodded with a mischievous smile on her lips. "Absolutely. That was… I'm actually out of words." She pushed herself up a little bit to sit next to me and winced.

That's when I saw it. There were small fissures around her wrists and her upper arms, exactly the shape of my hands. I'd hurt her. Oh my God! My eyes locked onto her wrists that I had grabbed hard enough to break.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Alice, I didn't…"

She lifted her hand and gently grabbed my chin to turn my head so she could face me. Next thing I knew, she was kissing me tenderly. I just felt her love for me, but I had hurt her. I didn't understand.

"I love you, Jazz. And I loved last night. Well, I don't think, we should repeat this too often, it would freak Esme out. But I think that was the most intense experience of my whole life."

I'm sure I looked totally dumbfounded.

"But… I hurt you…" I stammered, not comprehending why she said and felt what she said and felt. It didn't make sense.

Her smile turned sheepishly and her gaze left my eyes and drifted down to my chest. "Well, not as much as I hurt you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… I don't know why I did this, what was I thinking? I'm sorry. Oh my god, I really did this to you. I never wanted…"

Understanding nothing at all anymore I looked down and followed her gaze. My eyes widened. Well, that explained the pain. Definitely.

"I guess you weren't thinking at all. Really Alice, it's my fault." She wanted to say something and I felt her guilt, but I beat her to it. "It's not your fault and I can hardly feel it. Really, it's okay!"

Well, I could feel it and I would feel it for the next few days, probably, but she didn't need to know that. I grabbed two blankets from one corner of the couch. One of them had a long tear and was dishevelled, but it would do. I wrapped one around Alice to cover her nakedness and then wrapped the torn one around my midst. Alice stared with wide eyes at the mess we'd made.

That's when the others came back. Alice looked sheepishly with raised shoulders up to Esme.

"Oops. We're really sorry for this."

"What happened? We felt the pain you were projecting, Jasper, so we thought… but what happened?" Esme asked, part worried, part unbelieving, part demanding.

I couldn't answer, I couldn't even look at her. This was beyond embarrassing.

"I think we are partly… well mostly… responsible for that." replied Edward.

Everybody looked flabbergasted. I could feel the incomprehension and astonishment from all of them, well, Rosalie was angry, most likely because Edward was making her responsible for the destruction that Alice and I conducted. Until it changed and their incomprehension slowly turned to comprehension and embarrassment. Except for Emmett, he just displayed mischievousness. And he grinned.

"So Rose and I were actually of help to spice up your sex live!" He barked with laughter

"I'm sorry." said Carlisle and he meant it. "We should have thought about what our actions could do to you."

"Actually, Bella and I were the last straw. We just should have gone back to the cottage. Sorry Jazz. Sorry Alice. We will stay out of the house at night, for the future."

"Alice honey, what happened to your wrists!" exclaimed Esme. She was really shocked.

Seeing her distress Alice held her hands behind her back and leaned into my chest. "Nothing, everything's fine. Really. We just need to… clean up. The room… and us."

Esme headed for us, her kids, and took a closer look. She registered the deep tears across my back that were very obviously from Alice' fingers and she saw the fine fissures on Alice arms and wrists, that I had inflicted on her, and she found something on her shoulder blade too. She sighed and laid her hand softly on my shoulder and kissed Alice' temple before she gave us a motherly and apologetic look.

"Don't worry about the room. Just go upstairs and look after yourselves first. We'll start here."

We nodded wordlessly, cause we really had no idea what to say, and headed slowly and wincing to the stairs. I held Alice close to me and helped her. Obviously she was in pain when walking. But so was I. Something must've happened with my left knee.

"If there's anything you want me to have a look at, call me!" assured Carlisle while we passed him.

Emmett still grinned, until he saw something. I followed his gaze to my chest – my left nipple to be exact – and closed my eyes, wincing. This time not out of pain but the comment I was sure to follow.

"Woah dude. Is this a new bite?" he stated incredulously.

Alice and I exchanged a look. We didn't need words to know what the other was thinking. We disappeared into our room as fast as we could muster. And without a backward glance. But nevertheless, we could hear Rosalie. She sounded astounded, but also a little bit… proud?

"Wow, there's definitely more to this little pixie than meets the eye."

* * *

Okay, what do you think?

Let me know!

By, Bella


End file.
